Rise of the Gods
by A-HGaming
Summary: A lot has changed since Percy's legacy ended. Demigods are no longer safe in the modern world. The gods started to stop having children, and demigods are becoming extinct. Join our new hero Skyler and her best friend Maddie as they try to survive and change the world for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Gods**

_*This fanfiction contains point of view changes, marked as POV or POV Change*_

**Just letting you guys know beforehand, Skyler is based off of me. And when she receives presents, it's what my dream Christmas would be. And I'm expecting most of these too.**

**Chapter 1: **My Mom Gives Me a Weapon

**POV: **Skyler

Is this thing on? I…I think it is. Well, hello there. I'm Skyler. I am 11 years old, and I am recording this for you. If you feel anything weird about this recording, or recognize yourself in this, then listen closely. I'm not going to prevent you from listening to this tape, because things have changed. Listening to this will make you safe. Monsters aren't the main threat anymore.

I'm just going to be blunt about it. I'm a demigod. A few years ago, humans found out about demigods and our existence. We lived happily, co-existing with each other. Until, _he _showed up. None of us really know who he is. He is a man in a black cloak. He was the one who made our lives miserable.

He convinced the humans that the demigods were a creature made to destroy the human world. He made the humans turn their backs on us, to pick us out like we're some sort of…monster. Ever since that day, humans have been killing off our race. Now, there are only a few of us left, because the gods stopped falling in love of humans because of their hatred.

The humans know everything about us. Even about the Big Three's children. They think that any demigod whose father is one of the Big Three, that we're the god's ultimate weapon to destroy the world. The have set up tests for any child who is about to enter school. Demigods are forced to live without any education. If the humans find out that you're a demigod, then you're dead meat. They will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. They will kill you as soon as they get the chance. If you're a demigod living in this world, then you are probably the un-luckiest person in the world.

This is why I'm telling you about this beforehand. This is why I want you to know about your fate and to help you survive by telling you my story and how I lived through this era. I know you probably won't believe anything that I am telling you, but soon enough, it'll make sense. You must listen to me.

And remember what I said about being the un-luckiest person in the world? Well, I am that person.

It all started after I turned 10 years old.

I was surrounded by undead monsters. "Wha-"I start. _How did I get here? _I wonder. Well, all I know is that I have to get out of here. I bolt off backwards, hoping that the monsters won't catch up to me. I run as fast as I can, panting. I could hear the monsters following me, and I could smell the reeking stench of rotten flesh.

I could feel the resonating hatred and anger coming from the undead. _Why are they after me? What did I do wrong? _I look behind me. They were catching up. Every breath I take, they get closer. I turn back around. A tremor erupts from the depths of the earth. _What's going on?_ I ask myself. I could feel the ground weakening.

The ground starts to crumble in front of me. I take a screeching halt. I knew the monsters would catch up eventually, but I had nowhere to go.

I start to see a figure emerge from the depths of the earth. It was a male, dressed in a black cloak. There were symbols embedded on the cloak, in some sort of ancient language. I wanted to take the time to attempt to read them, but I didn't have the chance.

The aura resonating from this person was too much for any regular person to handle. I could feel myself getting heavier, to the point where I couldn't stand up. I fall on the ground, sweating from the strain. Even breathing was hard at this point.

The undead catch up, surrounding me. I felt completely defeated. The figure lifts up its head a little. I could see the smirk on his face. _I have been expecting you, little hero. _The figure says. His voice was cold and raspy, like he has been alive for thousands of years.

"H-hero?" I ask weakly. The figure laughs coldly. _Yes… _he says. _Yes… _he says again. He lifts up his arm a little, and the ground starts to shake again. It starts to crumble around me.

_I am waiting. _The figure says as the ground collapses underneath me. I was falling, listening to the laughs of evil souls. I felt them surround me, as I fell to the depths of the earth. I wanted to scream for help, hoping that someone would hear me. The earth started to turn red and liquefy into lava. All I could see now was black, but I felt myself falling endlessly. I hear one more, terrified scream as the world disappears before my eyes.

I bolt upright in my bed in a cold sweat, as my alarm clock rings in my ears. I look at my surrounding, still feeling like I'm falling. I sigh. _Thank goodness it was only a dream. _I think.

I drowsily turn off my alarm clock. I sit at the edge of my bed. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. My bedroom door opens, and I see a woman stand before me.

Her name is Sarah. I call her mom, though. We live in an apartment building. My mom wanted to be an artist, but because of her living conditions, never got the chance. She wants a good living for me, so she homeschools me. We live in upstate New York. There aren't any schools my mom wants me to go to for some odd reason. She almost always keeps me inside. I never knew why. There are some pretty good schools near here.

"What day is it?" she asks me. "Um…Saturday?" I say. "Well, yes. But what makes this Saturday special?" she asks me. "Um…" I say, not knowing what she's trying to get at. She sighs. "It's your 10th birthday!" she exclaims.

It clicked. "Oh yeah…" I say. "Come on! I cooked your favorite type of breakfast!" She says. I gasp. "Cinnamon rolls?" I ask, waiting for her to respond. She just smiles. "Now, you better get ready before they're all gone!" she teases.

She leaves the room quickly yelling, "I'm going to eat them all!" I run downstairs as fast as I can, racing for the first cinnamon roll. My mom and I were neck and neck, and I reach out and grab the first one out of the dish. "Yes!" I exclaim.

"I finally got it first this time! Woooo!" I yell. We usually do this every year on my birthday. It's been happening since I could walk. My mom always beat me, but she gave it to me anyways. But this year, I finally won!

She grabs her roll. "Nice job." She says. I look at her. "You didn't let me win…right?" I ask her. She smiles. "Oh come on!" I complain. She laughs. "I'm just joking. No, I didn't let you win this year." She says. I give myself a silent "Congratulations!"

We finish breakfast, and I get dressed. When I come back downstairs, I see a whole bunch of presents. "No way…" I breathe. "It can't be…" My mom nods. "I got it." She says.

I rip open the wrapping paper on the biggest present, and I see _it_. It was…a Wii U Zelda edition! "Oh my gosh! Yeeessss!" I yell. "It was the last one." My mom says. I open up the rest of the presents.

I am a video game freak. I'm just stating this before I tell you what I got. Let me list them: 2 Pokemon elite trainer packs, Skylanders Trap Team, a bunch of rare Skylanders, a 3Ds, Pokemon Omega Ruby, and Pokemon White 2.

"I think I'm in heaven…" I say. I stare at the 3Ds. I grab Omega Ruby and I instantly start playing. "Don't you want to open up your Pokemon cards?" my mom asks. I look at the elite trainer packs. I rip them open, and I got soooo many Exs. I got Mega Absol Ex! I mean, who doesn't want Mega Absol!

Um, anyways, I was playing video games most of the day. Everything was perfect, until 3:00. I hear someone banging on the door. I run downstairs as my mom opens it. It was my best friend Maddie. "'Sup Maddie!" I yell. She didn't say anything.

"You ok?" I ask. She looks at my mom, dead center in the eye and says, "They found us." My mom turns pale. "What?" she asks weakly. "They found us." Maddie says.

My mom grabs me by the arm, and heads into the basement. Maddie follows. "What's going on here?" I ask, annoyed. "Why isn't anyone telling me anything?"

My mom rummages through some boxes, and pulls out a lightning eraser, and gives it to me. Then she pulls out a baseball cap. She hands it to Maddie and says, "From your aunt."

I sigh. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" My mom ignores me and sighs. She looks at Maddie. Maddie sighs as well. "You know about demigods, right?" she asks me. "Yeah…" I say uncertainly.

"You're a demigod." She says. I was speechless. I could tell Maddie was expecting an answer, but she moved on anyways. "Your mother never let you go anywhere, in fear that the humans would find you. That eraser she gave you, that's your weapon." Then, she holds up her cap. "This hat used to belong to my Aunt Annabeth. It makes you invisible."

"Ok…" I say, trying to process what I am hearing. "You can't read right? The words float off the page. That isn't Dyslexia. Your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek. And your ADHD? Your battle refluxes." Maddie says. "I'm a demigod too. That's why your mom lets me around you. I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Um…" I hold up the eraser. "How is this a weapon?" I ask. "Press the top." Maddie says. I do as she says. As soon as I press it, it extends into a long sword. It has a lightning bolt crest on the hilt. I look up at it, and it sparks. I could see little bolts of electricity on it.

"Woah…" I breathe. I open my mouth to say something, but Maddie says, "Touch the crest." I touch it, and it shrinks back into an eraser.

I put it in my pocket, overwhelmed by this whole thing. "If you lose it, it'll reappear in your pocket." Maddie says. "How do you know all this?" I ask her. "I'll explain it later." She says. "We need to go."

"Go where?" I ask. "Camp Half-Blood." She says. "They're getting closer the longer we stay, it'll be best if we leave now." Maddie says, turning toward my mom for permission. My mom nods and says, "Go! Hurry! Get to safety!"

We nod and run out the basement door. I could see government officials coming to the front door. I look at Maddie as we run into the woods.

"So, I'm a demigod, right?" I ask her. "Yep." She says, concentrated on getting to the camp as fast as possible. "So, who is my dad?" I ask her. "I think you already know." She says, turning towards me.

"Zeus." I say. She nods. "Master of the sky, king of all gods and goddesses." She says. "Wow." I say. After hearing all this, I was shocked and completely overwhelmed. I had so many questions.

"Who are we running from? Aren't the gods a myth?" I ask Maddie. She sighs, clearly annoyed by all I am asking. "I'll explain it more when we get to the camp."

I look up at the sky. "It's getting dark." I say, panting. "Look," Maddie says. "I know your exhausted and you probably want to relax, but we're almost there, ok? Try to last a bit longer."

The woods started to get deeper. There were more trees gathering up. I look further, and I see a clearing in the woods. There was a sign that said something in Greek. I look up. The words start to float off the sign, and rearrange themselves into words I could read: Camp Half-Blood.

"We're here." Maddie says. I was completely overwhelmed, tired, out of breath and confused about all that has happened today. But there is one thing I can pick out of all of this: my life just changed forever.

**Hope you guys liked this first chapter! I know a lot happened in this chapter, but it'll calm down in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!**

-_A-HGaming_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **I Become a Wanted Fugitive

**POV: **Skyler

We walk into the camp. It was destroyed. "It used to be beautiful." Maddie says as I walk up to a cabin. "Cabin…" I start. I brush off the dirt covering the plaque. "Cabin 1." I say. "That would've been your cabin back in the day." Maddie says.

I curiously walk into the cabin. "It hasn't been touched." I say. There were tons of beds on the sides of the golden plated walls. In the back was a shrine with golden decorations and coins draped along it.

"We can stay here for now." I say. "Yes, but we can't stay for too long. The government or the police might find us." Maddie says.

I sit down on one bed. "So, you said that you'd explain more when we got here." I say. "Oh yeah…" Maddie says. "What do you want to know?" she asks me.

"How is it possible that the gods are real?" I ask. "They've always been." Maddie says. "They just move around from time to time. They're in America right now. Olympus is above the Empire State building, and the underworld is by the Hollywood sign."

"The…underworld?" I ask uncertainly. "The home of spirits and Tartarus. Hades' domain." Maddie says. "Have any other questions?"

"Well…" I say. "Who were we running from?" I ask. "Oh…that." Maddie says. "Um…the government." She says quietly. "The government?!" I ask, shocked. "Why would we run from them?!"

"Because they want to kill us!" Maddie snaps. I'm guessing this was a touchy subject for her. I sit there in complete silence. "Sorry about that…" Maddie says shyly. "No… it's alright." I say.

"They killed my family when I was young." She says. "I've been living here ever since." I nod. "They think demigods are horrible creatures that want to kill the human race." Maddie says.

"Why?" I ask. "How could they come up with that conclusion?" Maddie sighs. "It was He." She says. "He? Who is He?" I ask.

"We don't know. He keeps himself hidden in a black cloak. He convinced the humans that we were monsters. They have an even bigger grudge on children of The Big Three. They know everything." She says.

"The Big Three?" I ask. Maddie sighs. "Children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"Then, they hate me because I'm a daughter of Zeus?" I ask, now that things were starting to make sense. Or as sensible as this can be.

"Precisely." Maddie says. I nod. "So…I'm a wanted fugitive." I say bluntly. "Pretty much." She says. I look down at my feet. _How am I even believing this? _I think to myself. _How can I? _

"Is this place even safe?" I ask Maddie. "Yes. It is the only place the humans haven't found yet. A bunch of other demigods live here too. They will probably be back tomorrow." Maddie responds.

"How do you know all this?" I ask her. "Because I've lived here in camp since I was five." She says. "I started seeing you when a friend told me he had found who your parent was." I nod. "You can meet him when he comes back." She says. I look up at the sky. "It's getting pretty late…" I say. "Yeah," Maddie nods. "You should probably get to sleep."

I wanted to talk more, and try to process what exactly was going on, but I was too tired to argue. I curl up into a bed, and fall asleep.

**POV: **Maddie

I sneak out of the cabin while Skyler is asleep. _Man, she can snore… _I think. I sit on a boulder lying across the landscape. I sigh and take in the fresh air. This was about as peaceful as a demigod's life would be in modern times.

Then, I hear a rustle come from the bushes. I jump up, and take my dagger out from my pocket. It was my aunt's favorite weapon. I look around, alert. I can't let them get Skyler already.

Then, a familiar voice comes from the bushes. "Woah, calm down girl. It's just me." A boy's figure comes out from the bushed. I relax my breathing and sigh heavily. "Oh, it's only you Bryce." I say, relived.

"I thought you were supposed to come back tomorrow with the rest of the campers." I say. "I decided to come back early to see if you were back." He says. "I didn't want you to fall off a rock or something." He jokes. "Shut up, Goat Boy." I say.

He just laughs. "Well, it's good to see you again." I say. Then, his face becomes serious. "Did they find you?" he asks. I shake my head. "No, but I got back safely with a new demigod." I say. "Parent?" he asks. "Zeus." I say.

"Zeus?!" he asks, completely shocked. "You mean you actually got her here safely?!" I nod. "She's in Cabin 1, sleeping." I say. "Oh…" he says. "Well, you should get to sleep too, Wise Girl." Bryce says jokingly, yet serious. "Ok…fine." I say as I walk into the cabin. "'Night." I say. "Goodnight." Bryce calls back.

**POV: **Skyler

I wake up to a bunch of screaming and clanking. "What is going on here?" I ask myself as I walk out of the cabin. There were loads of kids, maybe about 15, who were sword fighting, practicing archery, and others. Most were around my age, some older, and a few younger.

Maddie spots me from the corner. "Hey Skyler!" she yells over the noise. She gestures for me to come over. "So…" I say. I look around. "Are these the campers that you were talking about?" I ask. "Yep!" she says excitedly.

She looks around and yells, "Everyone! Report to me! Hurry up!" I look at her shocked. Soon, every kid who was training stopped everything and gathered around us. "We've got a new camper!" Maddie yells. She looks at me and smiles.

"Everyone, welcome Skyler!" she says. Everyone starts yelling excitedly, like I was some sort of god. (Hehehe. Get it? God?) "Who's her parent?" someone asks from the crowd. Maddie smiles. "Zeus." She says. The noise gets louder. "We haven't had one of those in a while!" someone yells excitedly. "We haven't had one before, Iron Head!" another yells.

"Be sure to help her, as she is new to all of this, as you once were. Teach her the ropes if you have her during practice. Meeting dismissed!" Maddie yells and everyone resumes their training. I was shocked.

"Did they just…take orders from you?" I ask her, shocked. "Well, duh!" she says. "I am the leader around here. After all, I've been here the longest. When I arrived, only Bryce was there." She says, pointing towards a kid with goat legs.

"But, isn't he the person who's been here the longest?" I ask. "Well, he's a satyr. I'm the demigod who's been here the longest." She says. "A satyr." I repeat. I was completely overwhelmed. "Why don't you look around the camp some more?" Maddie says and pushes me into the mass of campers.

**Sorry I took so long in posting this chapter. I was sick for the past couple of days and I've almost recovered. This chapter is sort of a filler, so it will be shorter than the others. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

-_A-HGaming_


End file.
